1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement for feeding water from an ocean into a reservoir located at a level above that of the ocean by utilising energy produced by the movement of waves thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention constitutes a further development of arrangements as shown in Norwegian Laid Open Specification No. 143,681 and Norwegian Patent Specification No. 156,338.
With the present invention the particular aim is a solution, whereby the energy of wave movement can be utilised with heavy wave movements as well as with relatively weak wave movements. The objective is in other words a special effort to be able to utilise the energy of movement of relatively weak wave movements, so that the arrangement can be maintained in operation even with large variations in the wave movements and even with relatively low wave movements. This involves being able to maintain the arrangement in operation over longer time periods than with earlier proposed solutions and with that with greater working effect.
With the known solutions it has been found that the reduced pressure, which arises in the work chamber with relatively low wave movements, is not sufficient to ensure sucking in of water into the work chamber. With the present invention the aim is a solution, with which drawing in of water into the work chamber can be guaranteed even with low wave movements by providing for an extra build up of a water pressure in front of the suction opening of the work chamber.